Nightmare
by KoopalingFan
Summary: It all started when playing a Zelda game. But when Fox goes to sleep one night, it turns out to be a game of survival for him. Written for lyokolife6's Horror Story Contest!


Nightmare

**Hey guys! This is my second time entering for a contest! This time, it's for _lyokolife6. _Even though I probably won't win, it is always best to try! So here goes!**

**~KF**

* * *

It was about ten o'clock at night when Fox McCloud had just finished beating the sixth boss in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the Twilit Arachnid: Armogohma. For some reason, this reminded him of all the times he beat his villain, Andross, back in his world.

He watched as the third mirror shard formed above Link's head, whom is the obvious protagonist in the game. While he was reading some of the dialogue, he was slightly disappointed in himself because he was just now playing Twilight Princess. In fact, he was the very last smasher to play the game, or at least until the Super Smash Bros 4 newcomers show up.

The real Link, who was sitting beside Fox on his bed, was watching him play his game. Ever since the beginning, he helped him with the puzzles, dungeons, heart pieces, and even the Wolf Link parts. Since this was one of _his _games, he assumed that he really needed help on some parts.

He noticed that Fox was about to leave the dungeon. "Don't forget the heart container!" He reminded, which made Fox immediately hit the 'NO' response instead of the 'YES' one. After that, he picked up the heart container nearby and then went back to Link's partner in the game, Midna, to hit the 'YES' response. Once that was done, they both warped out of the dungeon.

The vulpine turned to the Hero of Twilight with a relieved smile on his face. "Thanks for reminding me, because I am not coming back to this dungeon to go get it like last time." He hit the 'SAVE' button as soon as he was given the opportunity to.

"Actually, the time before last." Link raised a finger, correcting him.

"Whatever..." Fox replied, shrugging his shoulders before yawning. "We should probably get to bed."

"Good suggestion." Link nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty tired myself. I have been in ten brawls today and I do not want to get in anymore, at least until tomorrow. Well, good night." He said walking out of his friend's room.

"Good night." replied Fox as he turned off the console and light, before closing the door and getting into bed. He closed his eyes and after a couple minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

After some time, Fox's eyes slowly opened. They widen when the hero of the Lylat System found himself laying on the floor of a large, white room.

_"Huh?" _He wondered in his thoughts as he stood up on his feet. He then began to look around himself, wondering where he was and how he got there in the first place. So, he started to scratch his head as he tilt it to the side. _"Weird... What am I doing here? How have I ended up here...?"_

After he stood there for about ten seconds, he began to call out some of the other smashers names.

"Falco!? Wolf!? Sonic!? Anybody!?"

No answer was heard. It was quite obvious why he called out Falco and Wolf first. Because they were his friends back in his world. Or at least Falco was. Wolf and Fox became friends ever since Wolf got invited to brawl. The reason why Sonic's name was one of the names called out was because that ever since he got into brawl, he and the StarFox trio hung out with each other a lot.

"Anybody!?" He called out again, but he still didn't receive an answer. Looking around for a moment, he started to walk west and began to think by resting his thumb and index finger beneath his chin.

_"This is strange. I have no idea where I am, nor I know how I got here in the beginning. And apparently no one's here... How do I get out of here...?"_

As the vulpine was walking, the room slowly started to get darker and darker, until it reached pitch black. This had made Fox McCloud very perplexed.

"Huh...?" He looked around himself. He seriously had no idea what was going on.

"Okay..." He started to scratch his head once again. "First this place was as white as snow, and now it's pitch black...?"

He looked behind himself to see a little puppy that was just as white as the room was until it got dark. Now, Fox was more confused than ever.

_"And now a puppy comes out of nowhere... What in the world is going on...?" _He questioned in his thoughts.

He walked over to said puppy, only for it to bark happily and started to wag his tail a little faster. Fox couldn't help smiling. He knelt down and started to stroke his back. However, while he was rubbing the puppy, he grew bigger a little, which made Fox immediately stop what he was doing.

"What the..." He was speechless as the puppy started to grow bigger some more. Fox now had to look up to him just so he could see his face. While he was growing, his teeth started to grow longer to the point where they turned into fangs. Its fur started to turn darker just like the new color of the room they were both in. By the time it finished changing, it glared down at Fox and started to growl.

"...I don't why... but I think I should run..."

The leader of team StarFox backed up a few steps, becoming more and more nervous within each step. Finally, he slowly turned around before taking of running after three seconds, causing the 'puppy' to roar and chase after Fox.

"AAAAAAAH!" Fox McCloud ran for his life trying to get away from the puppy, who was now a huge beast.

_"...Okay..." _Thought Fox as he tried to get away from the beast that was now starting to catch up. _"How can get away from this guy? ...If I can..."_

Even though Fox was running as fast as his legs could carry him, the beast was now right behind his tail. The vlipine started to lose hope. He sighed in his thoughts.

_"Well, I guess this is the end... Goodbye, world..."_

He then noticed that there was a gap between one ledge and the other. Fox stared at said gap in confusion, before coming up with an idea. As soon as he hopped off the ledge, he used one of his special moves in brawl: Illusion.

He zipped across the large gap and right after he landed on the other side, the large dog beast jumped across, attempting to land on the other side like Fox. Unfortunately for him, he failed. He howled at his own misfortune. Fox peered over to see him for the final time, but he covered his eyes once he heard a loud _**BOOM!**_

"Oooo..." The hero of the Lylat System winced as he took his hand from his eyes before walking again after a few seconds.

"Well, that was close..." He said, "I really thought I was a goner. Now back to square one..."

He began to walk forward, once again in his thinking position. How was he going to get out of there? There has to be a way...

Fox suddenly took out his phone from his pocket... Well, that's where his phone was supposed to be. But for some reason, it wasn't there.

"Just to make matters worse..." He mumbled, hanging his head down a little. "Now what..."

After a moment of standing, he thought he heard something. He looked behind to see nothing but that gap where the beast fell. He shrugged and started to walk again. However, he turned around again once the same sound could be heard from before. But the noise didn't come from behind. It came from above, so Fox McCloud looked up at the sky. He couldn't believe what he saw. A giant black spider was hanging on the ceiling. When it noticed Fox who was staring at him wide-eyed and his mouth that dropped, he immediately fell from said ceiling, forcing Fox to run out of the way.

Fox made no comment as he continued to stare at the spider, not believing what he saw. Like the beast, the spider glared at him, making him take off running once again as said spider chased him.

_"A giant spider... Man, when is this gonna end...?"_

He suddenly stopped running as soon as he saw another spider that looked just like the first one. He tried to run west and east, only to be stopped by two more spiders. Ten more came before the vulpine had time to even react.

"Uh-oh..."

He really thought he was gonna die at that moment. Fortunately, he had a blaster. He took it out and started to shoot as fast as he could at the spiders, hoping they would die. But they didn't. In fact, none of them even flinched.

"No effect, huh?" Fox noticed, "What will stop these guys, then...?"

His question wasn't answered. But Fox began to hear something again. He took out his blaster in reaction and began to think why the spider weren't even attempting to injure him.

Just then, familiar small objects formed above Fox's head, making him gasp in disbelief.

_"What!? Shadow bugs!?"_

The shadow bugs were revealed during the events of the Subspace Emissary. They would either form into Subspace creatures or a false smasher. Though there was a catch. In order for the shadow bugs to turn into false smashers, they have to be turned into trophies.

Fox watched as the shadow bugs started to form into something. He knew that they were forming into a subspace enemy, well, he knew they were supposed to form into one. They somehow managed to form into a false Fox, making him very perplexed.

_"What...? I thought I had to be turned into a trophy first..." _He said in his thoughts with a raised eyebrow.

When the false Fox was fully formed, it attempted to drop on Fox. To avoid being landed on, he simply dodge-rolled out of the way.

_"...Now I see why the spiders aren't attacking..." _Fox thought, his question finally being answered.

The false Fox just stared at him, confusing him, even more.

_"Why is he looking at me like that...?"_

Suddenly, False Fox kicked Fox in the knee, causing the vulpine to fall on his behind with the palms of his hands touching the floor. Then, False Fox nailed his right foot on Fox's chest, forcing his back to slam down on the floor.

Next, False Fox held his hand in the air as if he was actually holding something. A few seconds later, Fox's eyes watched as a familiar object appeared in the false Fox's hand.

_"Isn't that Link's Master Sword?" _Fox wondered as he tried to lift his head up, but False Fox's foot slid up a little.

False Fox pointed the Master Sword downwards and aimed at Fox's chest. But not at dead center since his foot was already there.

He slowly started to lower the sword. Fox could tell that he was obviously trying to kill him. So he slowly started to wriggle himself loose without his false form noticing, or at least he tried to.

After a few seconds of attempting to get free, the Master Sword was almost touching Fox's chest. However, right at the last possible moment, he managed to free himself from the locked position False Fox had him in. He then immediately dashed away, attacking one of the spiders in the process.

While he was running, another false Fox appeared in front of him, making him instantly stop in his tracks. He was holding a Master Sword as well. Fox became confused again, but he knew he wouldn't have time to answer it. So, right after he stopped, he took off running in another direction, only for him to almost run into another False Fox, he was also holding the sword like the last two.

This had repeated for ten times until Fox started to breathe heavily and run a little slower.

_"I really need to do something about this..." _He sighed in his thoughts.

Just then, Fox saw something appear right in front of his eyes.

_"N-no way... It can't be... I-it c-can't be..."_

He couldn't believe what he saw. It was the ruler of the Subspace Emissary, Tabuu.

He growled in anger when he saw the king of the Lylat System's face. He started to perform a move that turned most of the smashers into trophies during the Subpsace War.

"You don't deserve to live..." He growled in anger.

_"Oh... no..." _Fox's mouth had dropped open as he watched Tabuu used his move on him. Off Waves. This was definitely the end for him...

* * *

Fox awoke in his bed, gasping.

...

He looked around to see that he was still in his room. He instantly knew that it was just a nightmare. And he was glad that it was one. He slowly got out of bed and walked out of his door to see three of his smasher friends. Falco, Wolf, and Sonic.

"Hey, guys..." Fox greeted in a voice that the other three smashers could tell that something happened.

"Alright, what happened?" Wolf asked as he crossed his arms.

Fox replied by simply shaking his head. "Oh, nothing... just a nightmare..."

"Care to explain?" asked Falco being curious.

The king of Lylat explained everything that happened in his nightmare. The puppy that turned into a beast, the large spiders, his false forms, and the ruler of the Subspace Emissary.

"You too?" Sonic asked in disbelief, forcing everyone to face him. "..."

"You had the same dream as us?" Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"Us...?" questioned Fox.

"I had the same dream also..." Falco said, now facing everyone else.

None of them said anything after that comment for a moment.

"...Well," said Sonic, "that's what I call a coincidence..."

* * *

**...I am definitely the worst horror story writer ever... Anyways, remember this is a contest entry for lyokolife6. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
